A hermit's observations
by JoergenJetsam
Summary: Toyosatomimi no Miko in Arendelle. Not action heavy at all. First fic.
1. Arrival

The cloaked figure was moving at a brisk pace, easily navigating through the cobblestone streets. It was a rather pleasant night, truth be told, and the figure did pause a while to enjoy the view of the fjord from where she stood.

While continuing her walk through the streets, the figure moved her left hand up to her ears, taking off her earmuffs and putting them around her neck. There weren't any people around anyway, and the town was deathly quiet.

A few more steps and around a corner, the woman stood in front of what she had come here for. In front of her, beyond a stone bridge, loomed Arendelle's royal palace.

The figure allowed herself a bit of satisfaction at having come so far, her lips curling up in a smirk. All that remained was getting in, which seemed simple enough.

The castle itself was actually slightly smaller than she had envisioned in her mind. It was still however, undeniably elegant and majestic, with the main building being rather tall. The walls surrounding it seemed sturdy, with three round towers that she could see. In the dark, it was hard to say anything with absolute certainty though.

Eyeing the two uniformed men standing guard above the castle gates, gazing out over the parapets, the figure let out a sigh. With a swish of her cloak, she disappeared, only to reappear again directly behind the two. She was going to jump down into the courtyard when the guards' conversation caught her attention.

"At any rate, I hope the princesses are fine." one of them said."Don't worry like that; the king seemed to know what he was doing when he set off," Came the reply. "He'll fix things."

"I hope you're right." His colleague muttered.

Having heard what she wanted to hear, the woman behind the two guards hopped down from the ramparts, landing gracefully in the courtyard with no harm done to herself. Looking back up the wall, she tried to judge how far of a drop it was.

A thought came over her while she did so. _Oh heavens above, I'm behaving like Seiga._ The realization almost, but not quite, brought forth a chuckle. Burying the thought, she moved on, reflecting on what the guards had said instead._ So… there is something wrong with the princesses, and the king has set off to fix things. Obviously, it's not something ordinary, or they'd have simply called for someone instead of setting off into the night._

While entering the castle and sneakily moving through the corridors, she concluded that she hadn't really received all that much in terms of information. She did not know whether or not the princesses were with their father, nor what had happened. The lack of information was actually rather annoying, but she only had herself to thank in all honesty. If she had lingered awhile longer, she could have easily discerned what had happened simply through observing the two men, but that would also give her insight into their lives in general, which she wasn't sure she wanted.

As she strode through the corridors, the intruder came into a large hall. Normally, this wouldn't have been worthy of comment, as most royal residences have more large halls than one can shake a stick at. What was worthy of comment however, were the piles of... well if her eyes weren't deceiving her; snow. Arranged in a rough semicircle, they were of varying height. There was also a small snowman by the side, and patches of ice.

Running a hand through the powdery substance, she smiled. There was something magical about it, and judging by the feel, it was also fresh. _So, things might not be so mundane here after all. I think I might confront the king about this. Perhaps it'll convince him to let me stay. This does seem like a nice place, all things considered. _

And so, patiently, she waited, for the king to return and for the confirmation of her suspicions.

* * *

Eventually, after an indeterminable length of time, the king returned. As he stepped into the hall, holding his daughter's hand in his own, the intruder stirred. Having floated up to the ceiling, she was currently gazing down at the royal family. With her overly sensitive ears, which often required earmuffs, she was easily able to pick up what they were saying.

"Remember, tomorrow, we'll close the gates. I'll see through the staff, decide who we will keep. For now, I'll find a new room for Elsa. You take Anna to hers." The king said, pointing up the large staircase at the back of the hall. The queen simply nodded and, keeping a hold of the child in her arms, moved up the stairs with consummate care. The other princess, Elsa, followed the two with her eyes until they disappeared through the door, before asking, "Do we have to be isolated from each other?" The tone was pleading, but also somewhat guilty.

For the intruder, making out details in the dark was hard, but it seemed as though the king went down on one knee before replying, "Yes Elsa, until you learn control, I'm afraid doing so is the only way to keep her safe. I'm sorry, but you will have to shut Anna out for the time being."

Getting back on his feet, the king once more took his daughters hand, and led her up the staircase, but taking another door at the top than that the queen had used. Following the two, floating a few centimetres off the ground so as not to make a sound, was the cloaked woman, still interested in what was currently transpiring.

Inwardly, she was praising herself for having deduced correctly what had happened up until now.

As the king led his daughter through the corridor to her new room, the intruder was busy judging him through his desires. _A rather virtuous king, to be sure. Quite a bit of pride though, and stubborn. Not necessarily bad traits for a monarch though. Doubt is generally ones greatest enemy when it comes to running a state. At the very least, he cares for his family. Not sure if this is the best way of fixing things though. That troll seemed overly cryptic._

Smirking at the last bit, as she realized it was her abilities of discernment and insight that had granted that last piece of information.

Having tucked his daughter into her new bed, the king was now closing the door to Elsa's room. Lethargy was present in his motions, and he let out a weary sigh. Picking himself up, he walked back down the way he came through the corridor. He stopped however, his gaze drawn to the figure standing by the doorway to the hall.

"Who are you? What do you want?" he said, evidently not in a mood for any jokes.

Not unduly surprised at this, the intruder lifted both her hands in a placating gesture. "Just someone who's looking for a place to spend her nights. I'd very much like for that to be here, since you very likely have a room to spare."

The king frowned at this, obviously not liking what he had heard. "Unfortunately, I cannot acquiesce to your request. The caste gates will from tomorrow onwards be locked, and I'm planning on thinning my staff as well. I'm sorry, but I'll have to ask you to leave now." The king was slightly suspicious of the person in front of him. She had a somewhat smug air about her, and seemed to be playing around with him slightly. However, he was a bit too tired to really be riled up by this. Admittedly, his drowsiness and bad mood might have something to do with being cautious in the first place.

Perhaps sensing this, the intruder's smile grew slightly wider. "I know about the locking of the castle gates and the thinning of the staff. You're planning to limit your daughters contact with the outside world until she learns control, correct? You also don't want her powers becoming known. If you don't let me stay, what's to stop me from telling everyone?" The woman knew quite a bit about the king at this point, so she was quite aware the king likely would not have her killed or put in the dungeons. The only crimes she had committed so far were trespassing and eavesdropping, and now blackmail. The first wasn't even a proper crime, as the castle's open gates had been a symbol that the royal family's home was open for those in need. The second would be more or less impossible to use against her, since this was information only three humans and a very large number of trolls should have had access to. She was aware that the king would go rather far in keeping this a secret, keeping both daughters locked up was testament to that. The third... well if it could be used against her it would defeat the point anyway.

"So you're blackmailing me…" The king muttered. It was a statement, not a question. The figure in front of him shrugged in response. "If it helps, I don't particularly enjoy doing so. I never expected to hear any of this initially, though I did perhaps become overeager to know the truth when I first caught wind of this."

Having grown tired of all that had transpired that night, with stress clouding his judgement, the king gave in. "There's a small room on the top floor. You may use it."

Bowing in response, the figure turned to leave, when the king, in a sudden moment of clarity said, "You never answered my first question."

Smiling slightly, the figure in front of him took off her cloak, folding it neatly and setting it aside on the floor. Her light brown hair was rather messy, much of it jutting up like a pair of horns. A beige vest with rather ornate trimming covered part of a purple dress. A sheathed sword hung from a belt around her waist, a shaku tied to her back. Putting the earmuffs around her neck back over her ears, she answered, "I was once known as Prince Shoutoku. You can call me Miko."

Bowing once more, though in a slightly more carefree manner, she turned and left. The cloak was left where it was.

* * *

Author's notes: So, uh... this is my first ever fanfic. I hope you enjoyed it. I simply had the idea of seeing Toyosaomimi no Miko in the Frozenverse, and I ended up writing it.

I would appreciate reviews. Especially constructive criticism, though I am susceptible to flattery.

Thank you for reading this piece, at any rate. I might very well continue, but we'll see. I ship Elsanna btw, so if I do continue that'll probably become a thing.


	2. A gift

Author's notes: I'm somewhat surprised at myself for writing this second chapter.

I would however, like to thank those who bothered leaving a review and those who followed this.

* * *

Miko acclimated herself rather efficiently with the castle staff over the next following days. The room that had been granted to her was rather bare, with only a bed and a few drawers. This was not an issue though, and Miko found the room to be quite satisfactory. One could see more or less the entire town and the fjord from the window, and the sun would poke through for most of the day, lighting up a bare corner of the room. Miko promptly had a table moved there, procuring one from one of the now deserted staff rooms.

The staff had in general taken it quite well when the king announced his decision to close the gates and thin the staff; there were a few protests here and there, but nothing major. Those that remained carried on with their duties as they had before. They had taken Miko's presence in stride as well, and though they were somewhat curious, they were quite good at keeping it hidden.

The people of Arendelle were less cohesive in their response. Up until now, the castle gates had always been open. To suddenly close them and fire much of the staff as well? Rumours circulated through the streets, most people not knowing what to believe. Some protested, other argued and debated the issue. Eventually though, things quieted down, the people learning to accept and live with it.

Miko for her part had been rather courteous with the staff, answering some of their more innocuous questions and deflecting the others. Kai and Gerda, the two most senior staff members, had seemingly caught on to the fact that she was hiding something, but chose not to press the issue. The king had seen fit to let her stay after all.

The hermit was currently sitting in the royal dining hall, sipping her tea. On the other side of the table sat the king and queen, both of whom were staring at her rather intently. Having just finished dinner, Anna had run off, leaving the three behind. Miko did not even need to remove her earmuffs to guess where she'd run off to. She was probably standing in front of Elsa's door right now, asking to play with her.

It was a rather painful thing to watch, and Miko did feel the tug on her heartstrings whenever she saw the dismayed look the princess wore, walking dejectedly away from her older sister's room. Anna was understandably perplexed at her older sister's newfound aloofness, and had taken to wandering the halls, a forlorn expression on her face. Sometimes she would find something else to play with, which mitigated the issue slightly. She always bounced back though, trying again and again with boundless optimism.

Taking another sip of her tea, she let her thoughts wander to other things. It was then the king decided it would be nice to speak.

"Do you intend to stay long?" He asked, still staring. Smirking slightly at the question, Miko set down her cup, looking up and directly at the royal couple, "Perhaps, we'll see how long it ends up being. I've settled in quite comfortably, so it'll probably be awhile. For the time being at least, I'm in no hurry to leave"

The king's expression grew thoughtful, before continuing," I have spoken with Kai and Gerda, they say you are hiding something. We both know it's true, as the reason for you staying is something few are privy to, but I get the feeling you are hiding something of a more personal nature as well." He let the statement hang in the air for a while, allowing his guest time to formulate a response.

"I suppose I owe you something for allowing me to stay, I did blackmail you after all, not something I enjoy doing, as I said previously." The hermit began, judging her words carefully. "Would it assuage your curiosity if I told you I had powers as well, and that I am quite a bit older than I look?"

The king took in the information quite calmly, though beside him the queen stirred at this. This was the first time she had heard their guest say anything more than "Good day" or other greetings.

The hermit, now toying a bit with her shaku, continued, "I'm a hermit. I'm not going to bother you with any in-depth explanation of what that entails, but it's not what you would normally associate with the word. For a start, it's why I've lived for so long, and the process of becoming one granted me some of my powers. For quite a while now, I've been wandering the world on a whim. Staying here, and the blackmail which ensued, was a spur of the moment decision I made when I saw the piles of snow your daughter had made." Finished with her explanation, Miko took another sip of her tea. The cup was almost empty now. She felt satisfied with what she had told them, it was more than most people would ever know.

"You aren't planning on telling us any more than that?" The king asked after a while, having digested what he'd just heard. Not looking up and instead pouring herself some more tea from the pot, Miko replied, "Not unless you plan on telling Anna why she can't play with her sister anymore."

The king and queen, wincing slightly at those words, decided to clam up. The current situation with their daughters was still somewhat of a sore point for them.

"Speaking of which, Anna's birthday is next week, isn't it?" the hermit asked, her expression having softened at the thought.

The king, caught somewhat off-guard by the question, could only nod in reply.

Pulling out a piece of paper with a list of materials written on it, she handed it to him. "Would it be possible for you to procure the materials and tools listed there?"

The king skimming through the list, nodded and said, "Yes, quite easily in fact. What do you intend to do?"

"Just a birthday gift for your daughter." The hermit replied, the smirk back on her face.

* * *

Running her fingers over the block of wood in front of her, Miko turned it so that it caught the light. It had been exactly what she had asked for, and had been delivered only just now to her room by Kai.

It was the dawn of what would seemingly be another wonderful day, the sun shining through the windows onto her table. Miko would likely not be able to enjoy it though. She had run into Anna again after leaving the dining hall yesterday, obviously having given up on getting her sister to come out. She had returned to her room, barely mumbling a greeting as she passed the hermit.

Banishing the memory, she set to work. The tools were completely serviceable, and the wood responded easily. The activity was slightly nostalgic, bringing back memories from over a millennium ago.

_It really has been too long since I did something like this._

She thought back to all those years ago. Back then, it had been a set she was making. 66 different masks, each signifying a different emotion. Joy, Anger, Melancholy… it had been an immensely enjoyable experience. She remembered the care she had put into each one, setting aside some time every day to continue her work on the set.

She remembered the pride she had felt when she finished, each one finely crafted, evoking admiration in all who saw her handiwork. The sight had stunned Futo. Tojiko too, was left with similar emotions. Even Seiga, generally apathetic to such things as she was, had been impressed.

Clearing her mind of these thoughts, she returned to the task at hand, focusing on this one mask she was making.

* * *

Anna was currently lying on her bed. Her birthday had been more fun than she had had in several weeks. Mother and Father had spent quite a bit of time with her, as much as their duties would allow. She had received several presents; the one she was most fond of was a small bicycle. She had tried riding it through the halls only to continuously fall to the side, to the amusement of her parents.

The staff had made her a chocolate cake, which she had devoured in no time flat. Kai and Gerda even looked the other way at all the accidents she caused.

Even Elsa had talked to her for a while. It was through a door admittedly, but she hadn't told her to go away immediately, which was more contact than in recent memory. Elsa had wished her a happy birthday even! There was still some part of Anna that was saddened that even on her birthday, she could not see her sister or talk to her face to face. She was becoming rather conflicted on the issue, some part of her wanting to just give up on trying to reach her, while the other wanted to keep on in the hopes that Elsa would one day open up.

She had still mostly enjoyed herself though, and now as she lay on her bed, waiting for her sleep to claim her, she was content.

It was rather surprising for the young princess therefore, to hear a knock on the door, and to hear Kai's voice on the other side.

"Princess Anna? You have another present, from Miss Miko. Shall I leave it by the door or should I come in?"

"Come in, Kai." She said, in a slight daze. She had never expected a gift from the woman who had recently moved in on the top floor. Their contact had been limited to greetings when they passed each other, though she did sometimes stare at her hair. Miko would stare back at her, her expression unreadable.

Thinking back, she hadn't seen the woman today.

The servant entered and, with a bow, placed the present on Anna's nightstand. Wishing the princess another happy birthday, he left.

Grabbing the present with both hands, she pulled of the lid to the box it was placed in. Inside was a mask with a note on top.

Taking the note, she moved over to the window, trying to read the note in the moonlight.

_Dear Princess Anna,_

_My apologies for not having finished this by today, and therefore having to deliver it like this. I hope you do not mind. Having seen your efforts to reach your sister, I made this mask with that in mind. As a Mask of Hope, it will with any luck give you the strength to carry on and not give up. You deserve to see your desires realized._

_Yours truly,_

_Toyosatomimi no Miko_

Still surprised by she had just read, she lifted the mask. It was exquisitely made, most likely depicting her own face. The mask had reddish hair, with finely painted freckles on the cheeks. The colouring and lacquer both gleamed in the moonlight. Turning the mask around, she tried putting it on. It was slightly too big for her. Still, the mask and the note had eased the doubts she had regarding Elsa. Moving back into bed, she fell asleep almost immediately with the mask in her arms. She'd ask her sister about building a snowman tomorrow, she thought, before drifting off...


	3. A talk

Author's notes: Not happy with this chapter to be honest. But then, I haven't really felt like writing lately either. Hopefully, you people will enjoy reading this more than i enjoyed writing it.

For those of you who've followed this story, thanks again.

* * *

"So, why were you the one to bring me my dinner?" Elsa said, after a rather awkward pause. Well, awkward for Elsa at least. The one who had brought her dinner had simply taken the silence as an invitation to poke around her room. She now sat on a chair by the bed.

"Hmm? Well I thought it high time for the two of us to get a chance to actually see and speak to each other. " Miko replied after a while, her grey eyes boring into the princess' blue ones. "I have been living here for the past four years after all, yet the two of us have never even spoken to each other once in all that time."

The twelve year old fidgeted uncomfortably, trying her best to avoid Miko's eyes. She settled for staring at her own feet, examining her socks. To say that Elsa was uncomfortable would be an achievement in understatement, as the person currently staring at her was one she had next to no knowledge of. In addition, her control over her powers was tenuous at best, something that was made abundantly clear just last week.

"I meant, why my parents would allow you to," She said, looking up briefly before looking away again, "They haven't before."

"Hmm? Well, I suppose it's because I picked the right moment to ask." Miko replied. "It's really your own fault. They became rather concerned with your wellbeing when you refused to touch them a few days ago. I had to promise them that I'd give them advice on your situation first, but they let me in here." The hermit smiled a bit at this, and brought a hand up to her earmuffs.

Elsa seemed a bit surprised at that, she hadn't expected the reason to be her own behaviour of all things, though in hindsight, it seemed obvious.

Glancing once more at the person sitting across the room, her thoughts went to what she knew of her. All her knowledge of her had come from her parents; that she had moved in the same night the trolls saved Anna, and that she knew more than she should about most things. Apparently, she had made a mask for Anna on her sixth birthday, but other than that, she hardly interacted with others except at the dinner table. Personally, she had seen her some times in the library, while she had classes. What Miko spent her time doing other than that was largely a mystery though.

"If you don't eat your food soon, it going to get cold."

The words jolted Elsa out of her reverie. Moving over to the table where Miko had set down the tray and plates, she gazed at her dinner. To her pleasant surprise, there was a slice of chocolate cake among everything else. Smiling, she decided to save it for last. Gingerly taking a hold of the knife and fork, she cut her a potato into small pieces and started eating. It was slightly uncomfortable having someone watch her while eating though.

The hermit seemed content to simply observe her though; she had taken off her earmuffs, and was holding them with both hands, watching her. Elsa looked right back, becoming slightly nervous. Ice was spreading on the floor where her feet were touching. Miko presence was far more intimidating without the earmuffs, she realized. Her parents had spoken of her insight as slightly annoying, and that had been how she felt as well. Now though, it felt like being vivisected.

Then, in one quick motion, the hermit put the earmuffs back on again. Smiling apologetically, she said, "I apologize, putting you through that was hardly a nice thing to do. Curiosity got the better of me though. I didn't think you'd notice."

Elsa only nodded, the feeling just now having subsided. She had to struggle with herself lest it show however.

_Conceal, don't feel. Conceal, don't…_

"It's a bit late for that, don't you think?" Miko said sarcastically, pointing at the floor beneath the princess' feet.

Looking down, Elsa let out a yelp at the frost covered wood, inadvertently letting loose another bolt of _ismakt_ and freezing more of the floor. Crossing her arms, she stared at the floor, trying to supress her feelings. This was exactly the sort of thing she had been scared of, and why she had refused to touch her parents. Yet it kept happening!

Miko stared at the whole scene impassively, despite how enlightening it was in regards to Elsa's powers. Sighing, she said in a much more mellow tone, "You know, you could just run away from it all if it scares you that much." She did feel slightly bad for inducing such emotions in the princess, so hopefully this would take her mind off them.

At once, the ice stopped spreading, anxiety and fear giving way to surprise and shock. "Run away?" Elsa mouthed weakly.

"Yes, run away, live alone. Become a hermit. You'd be free to go where you will, and you wouldn't have to hide your powers. "

The thought was completely foreign for Elsa, who had up until now done her best to cope with what life threw at her. The prospect of just running away however and letting it all go … For some reason, it appealed to her, though she did not quite get why. It was still jarring though. Shaking her head, she tried clearing her mind of those thoughts. It would mean abandoning everything she knew, and Anna would be the one who would have to deal with the consequences.

"I couldn't do something … like that." Looking into Miko's eyes, she added, "What was that feeling I had?"

"You couldn't? No, not now at least. I'm relieved actually. It shows that you're a better person than me. Still, it might come to pass. It's hard to predict stuff like that when you're as young as you are Elsa. As for that feeling, most people don't feel that way, chalk it down to you being overly sensitive and me being overly careless. My power to hear a person's desires is generally very innocuous. Now then, I suggest you eat your chocolate cake, it should help your mood."

Glancing at the tray, Elsa smiled sheepishly. She had barely touched anything really, and yet she was already starting on the chocolate. Looking back at Miko, she said, "Did you run away? Is that why you consider yourself to be a bad person?"

"Well… in a sense, yes. Though I don't really consider myself to be a bad person, just not… good. I suppose faking ones death can be compared to running away. I was older than you were when I did it though. I promise to tell you the details in the future, so don't even think about it now." Miko added the last part as an afterthought, when she saw that Elsa was about to ask about it.

Slightly annoyed at being denied the answers she craved, Elsa was going to ask something else when she saw the hermit get up and walk towards the door. Surprised, she blurted out, "What will you tell my parents?"

"Only that it's not wise for you to dwell on things. It makes things worse, as you might have noticed. Really, I don't have all that much advice other than that, since I'm more interested in seeing you people solve this without my help. Last time I tried meddling too much in someone else's problems, I got shot."

There was another reason she wasn't going to say much however. As she had only gained the same level of insight into Elsa's powers as the girl herself had, and therefore presumably also the same level the king and queen had, she really didn't have anything substantial to add.

"So you're just going to observe me from the sides?" Though not letting it show, the answer both relieved Elsa somewhat but also annoyed her, as it meant that this person would be no help at all. She was going to say more, but the door was slammed in her face before she could.

Staring at the door for a few more moments, she turned around and went back to the table to finish her cake and the rest of her food.

* * *

Striding through the corridors, Miko came to a stop outside the gallery. Peering inside, she saw Anna inside, lying on top of a sofa and speaking to the painting of Joan of Arc. In any other person, this behaviour would be just a bit creepy. Anna made it both adorable and sad.

Miko smiled a bit at that, Elsa's problems were rather more serious than her younger sister's, and yet Miko found it much easier to care about Anna. Maybe because the younger sister wore her emotions on her sleeve to a much greater degree. Or maybe it was because Miko bumped into her far more frequently. Whatever the reason, Miko felt sorry for the girl. She liked Elsa as well, but Elsa had a way of pushing people away that made it less appealing to help her.

What made it even more sad was that Elsa wanted to spend time with Anna just as much as Anna wanted to spend time with Elsa, perhaps even more so. Unfortunately, due to Elsa's fear of losing control, she'd never act on those desires. Which left Anna in a rather awkward spot.

Even so, Anna still hadn't given up, and would still regularly knock on Elsa's door.

Sighing, she moved on. She had to tell the king her thoughts on Elsa's situation after all. Not something she was looking forward to, truth be told. In her head, she was already preparing her answers to the questions that would inevitably be asked. It's not like the king could blame her for being unhelpful, she had more or less told him straight up that that would most likely be the case.

As she walked down the corridor, she saw Kai waiting by the door to the audience chamber. Approaching him, she gave a curt nod, acknowledging his presence.

"Should I tell the king that you wish to see him, Miss Miko?" He asked. His face impassive as always. Really, Elsa should be taking lessons from this guy, he was able to curb his emotions far more effectively than she did.

Nodding in response, the servant entered the room. In her head, Miko was preparing her advice. As she went over it, she realized that the troll who had wiped Anna's memories had said something similar to what she was planning. Whereas he had been rather curt and cryptic however, she was preparing a rather long-winded and flowery speech.

She was thinking this when Kai came out of the room, gesturing for Miko to enter. Smiling, she strode in. She noticed that Kai had closed the door, and judging by his footsteps, was retiring for the day. Well, it made sense, he didn't know about Elsa's powers after all.

Looking the king in the eye, she prepared to speak. She was going to waste his time she knew, by talking a whole lot and saying very little, but it didn't matter.


	4. Not as planned

Author's notes: Character death in this chapter. Thought a warning might be fair. This chapter took a bit longer to write than the others, but then it is a bit longer as well. As always, enjoy.

You guys have no idea how hard I squee'ed when I discovered my story had favorites.

Also, I suppose I should answer the reviews. I'll PM you guys later.

* * *

"Well then, that's my conclusion, any questions?" Miko declared, gazing at the only member of her audience. The King stared right back, not looking very pleased, truth be told. Keeping her gaze for a long while, he finally spoke.

"I suppose … you've not actually said anything we don't know in regards to my daughter's powers. So your prediction about wasting my time came true, but I also suppose it means you aren't as good at discernment as you sometimes imply you are."

MIko bristled at the slight, scowling at the monarch in front of her. Sitting behind that elaborately decorated table of his, a stack of papers on one side, he looked far more regal than that night four years ago. Still, he had guessed correctly, no use denying that. "Omniscience is not quite within my reach, no. I had hoped that that would pass you by. Unfortunately, it seems statesmanship makes one better at detecting such things. It's been so long… I had forgotten that."

The king's expression changed when hearing the last bit, becoming more thoughtful. "I forgot, you apparently used to be a prince. That's not the same as a king though."

"True, but I was named regent, and as such ruled as emperor in all but name for quite a while before leaving." The hermit replied, shrugging. If this was going to last much longer she would rather sit. "I had to deal with quite a bit during my reign. A civil war, foreign powers, religious matters... it was a busy time."

"Oh, well that explains quite a bit. However, we are being sidetracked. I want to know more about your powers, and if they can help Elsa." The king was not to be dissuaded it seemed.

"Tenacity; as admirable as it is annoying." Miko said with sigh. "I thought I had made it clear that I wouldn't tell you anymore than I already have."

"You're right, and I would rather not press the issue. However, if it can potentially help Elsa, than I would like to know. I cannot force you, as you would simply reveal her powers to the world. I could reveal yours, but from what I know of you, you'd have no problems escaping from any mobs. Flight is an useful ability." The king now looked somewhat melancholy.

_Maybe I should ease up on him… Wait, how does he know I can fly?_

"How did you…" Miko began, but the king caught her off.

"My wife saw you flying up to pick an apple off the tree in the gardens." The king answered, he then added, "Look, is there anything you would accept in return for telling me more?"

"Anything? There's nothing you can offer me. Well, I suppose I'll take free access to Elsa's room. Not having to go through you every time I want to speak with her would be nice."

The king, to his credit, only nodded. "I can't say I'm surprised you would say that. Very well, you may. As long as you don't do so when she is having her lessons. Also, you may not bring Anna into her room."

Throwing up her arms in mock outrage, the hermit cried melodramatically.

"Curses, my plan, foiled; just like that! Alas, it seems that my days of glory are over, when all it takes to bring me low are the words of a minor king. Oh, why has fate seen fit to bestow this upon me?" Smirking at the king's utter lack of amusement, she quickly reverted to her usual, more low-key self, and said, "In all seriousness though, I likely won't visiting her all that often if that is the case. I learnt quite a lot today, enough to sate my curiosity for quite some while. I don't really feel like helping any of you either. I told Elsa as much earlier today."

The king's reaction was rather similar to her daughter's, annoyance mixed with relief. "I hope you are still going to tell me about yourself."

"Oh yes, let's see… my powers, hmm. Well, the one that I identify with most is the ability to hear a person's desires. It's very straightforward, I automatically hear the desires of those around me, and I can also listen to, keep track of, and take part in ten different conversations simultaneously. As a result, my ears are overly sensitive, and I wear earmuffs to keep from hearing desires and voices when I don't want to. I'm still able to wage a normal conversation however, but the earmuffs muffle noise to such a degree that it becomes hard to do so when not in private. Compare them to your daughter's gloves."

The hermit looked mildly bored as she recounted all of this. Though her eyes twinkled with amusement when she saw that the king had pulled out a piece of paper and jotted down notes on what she had said. Well, it saved her the trouble of explaining all of this again at least. Now she could just wave a piece of paper in people's faces.

"As for my other powers, they are even less similar to your daughter's." She said, shrugging. _Mainly because I had to learn them. _

"Well, it can't be helped. We'll keep on like we have till now, until she learns control. Also, I tried looking up hermits in the library a few months back." The king said, sounding annoyed.

"I imagine it went well." Miko said sardonically, a smirk once more on her face.

"No, it didn't." The king said, deliberately ignoring Miko's remark. "There was infuriatingly little information on what you are. I found more than I'd ever need on trolls, but only one mention on hermits. Apparently you lot are immortal. How old are you, Miko?"

"Let me think, the year is currently 1832, correct?" The king nodded in affirmation. "That makes me exactly … 1260 years old." Miko's smirk only grew more pronounced, as she saw the king's right hand suddenly stop writing.

The king had a hard time believing his ears. 1260 years? He had an interest in history, and so had no problems imagining the length of time from a scholarly viewpoint. Actually living through each of those years though? That was too much. It did explain parts of her behaviour, he had to admit, but still!

"I think you should go. I doubt I'll be able to learn much more today."

"As you wish."

With a dramatic bow, the hermit turned and left the room, precisely one hour and seventeen minutes after entering it. Unsurprisingly, the last ten minutes had been the only ones of any real value for her.

The king on his part shared the sentiment, though he was currently preoccupied with wrapping his head around his tenant's age. It took him another half hour to realize that the hermit's parting words were surprisingly sincere, though the bow less so.

* * *

_Several years since that particular episode. Elsa kept trying to control her powers, preparing for the inevitable day when she would be queen, and still refusing to open the door. Anna on the other hand was often neglected, though she kept a cheerful demeanour through it all, picking up a few hobbies. The king and queen ruled as always. Miko, as she had said she would, let them be for the most part._

* * *

Anna was in high spirits. Moving through the corridors of Arendelle's palace, she thought back to earlier that day. Giving her parents a farewell hug, waving to them as they boarded the ship to Corona. She had spoken to Elsa as well afterwards, for the first time in years.

"Uhm, hi…" She had said, hopefully not to awkwardly.

Looking mildly surprised, her sister had turned around to face her. Her look of anxiety gave way to a weak smile and she returned the greeting with the same awkward tone.

Unsure of what to say, the younger sister decided to just pick the safest topic and ignore the elephant in the living room. "So, uh, Rapunzel was found, and now she's getting married. Can you believe that? I barely even knew she existed. At least Mom and Dad will have to tell us about her when they get back from the wedding, huh?"

Her sister had said something to the effect of their cousin finally having something good happen to her, if the rumours of what had happened were true. They made small talk for a while, neither wanting to ruin this rare moment. Still, when they parted a few minutes later, both were happier than they had been before the conversation.

In a contented daze, she moved through the corridors, not quite seeing where she was going. As such, she only noticed her surroundings when she rounded a corner and crashed into Miko.

Knocked to the floor, she landed on the floorboards with a thump. _Ow, that hurt, did I crash into a wall or something? _Looking up, she saw that person she had bumped into was perfectly unharmed, standing straight. Not only that, she was holding a long, somewhat bulky package.

_Maybe that's why it hurt._

Suddenly remembering the situation, she started apologizing profusely. "Sorry, sorry, sorry…" The tenant merely smiled at her. "It's alright. No harm done."

"Uhm, what is that?" Anna asked, pointing at the package while getting to her feet. Miko, slightly surprised at bumping into someone, took a bit longer than usual to respond.

"This? It's a telescope. I just bought it from Recette." Miko actually had a slight blush on her face.

"Oh? Cool. Who's Recette?" The princess replied, back to her usual, cheery self.

That question seemed to be one Miko was expecting, as she answered almost immediately this time around. "The girl who owns the large shop by the harbour, lately, I've been going there about once a week. She has good stock, though it's impossible to haggle with her. Impressive really, as she has only been a shopkeeper for nine months."

Anna blinked a few times in surprise at that, she had thought Miko would be confined to the palace as well. She could not actually recall her parents ever saying anything of the sort though, so maybe she had simply assumed incorrectly. She hardly ever saw the tenant anyway, so she shouldn't really be surprised at this.

"What do you think?" The princess finally said.

"About what? The telescope or…" Miko said before Anna cut her off. "No. My cousin's wedding. What do you think? You know what happened right?" The two started walking together through the corridors, talking.

"Well, yes. Your cousin Rapunzel disappeared when she was very young correct? She reappeared not long ago, and is now getting married to the same guy who apparently rescued her." Miko gestured for them to turn left, as it was quicker to her room that way.

"Yeah. So?" Anna said, still expectantly waiting to hear her thoughts.

"Hmm? Well, it's undoubtedly nice for your cousin. I don't really feel anything special about it one way or the other, as I have never met any of the people involved. I'm more interested in how living inside a tower for slightly less than two decades affected her, and how many of the rumours surrounding her are true."

"Really? Why?" Anna was genuinely perplexed. Having a romanticised view of the whole affair didn't help, and having the least meaningful interactions with Miko out of her family meant that something like this was rather unexpected.

"Well… I can't say I ever was particularly interested in such matters. My own marriage was relatively loveless; we were married to each other because of politics and tradition, not love. We did grow genuinely fond of each other over time though." Miko answered while climbing the staircase to the top floor. Anna followed right behind her.

"Oh, uhm, that's unfortunate…" The princess mumbled, before asking once more. "What happened to the marriage? 'Cause you're here now, apparently single. Not that there's anything wrong with that. You know, being single, but uh; wait, what?"

Miko smiled a bit at how flustered she had become, answering in the gentlest manner she could. "Death got in the way of things."

"Oh, sorry…"

They had arrived in front of Miko's door now. Smiling, she asked Anna, "Would you like to help set up this telescope?"

Sadness replaced with confusion, Anna looked questioningly at the individual in front of her. "Who, me?" The only reply was a nod, as Miko opened the door to her room.

What followed was a slightly awkward display, as neither actually knew what they were doing. However, Miko quickly got the hang of things, and so she ended up setting up the whole thing while Anna sat on the chair by the table. The same table a mask had been made for her several years ago, incidentally.

_Whoa. Nice view. _She thought, gazing out the window. She could see the entire town and the harbour. "So, you've never used a telescope before?" She commented. The tone was somewhat teasing, but not in a malicious way.

Miko's blush had returned, but she responded without any problems. "Hmm? You had just as much problems as me with this initially, and you admitted you'd never used one either. Pot calling the kettle black much?"

Anna merely shrugged, she couldn't argue with that. Inadvertently, her thoughts wandered back to her parents' departure by ship, and the wedding they would attend.

"You know, you shouldn't assume so much. Just let it rest for the time being. Then, when your parents return, you won't be disappointed that what they tell you is different from what you envisioned." Miko said nonchalantly, correctly guessing the princess' thoughts.

"Yea, I guess you're right." Anna said, smiling sheepishly. "So, are you glad you bought the telescope?"

"Well, it's still a bit early for me to say, don't you think?" Miko replied dryly. "I've always enjoyed gazing at the stars, and Recette did advise me to buy this. Despite the price, she meant it when she said that I would probably like it. Still a few more hours till sunset though, so we can't say for sure in quite a while."

Anna merely nodded. She was actually slightly interested in trying the thing, and so when she left to ride her horse for a few hours, she told Miko she'd return when night fell.

_Maybe I should ask her about Elsa… no, never mind. She won't tell me anything, I'm sure dad has told her not to._

It was strange, but her longing to be with Elsa had only intensified since the short talk they had earlier that day. Opting not to think more about it, she left for the stables.

* * *

While nightfall proved an enjoyable experience for the princess and the hermit, for Arendelle's head of state it proved a far less pleasant affair.

The voyage had started out fine. A strong breeze had carried the ship quite a distance already on the first day, and prospects were that they would arrive maybe a day or so ahead of time.

Now however, they were caught in the middle of a storm. The king and queen embracing each other. The storm had caught them all by surprise, most of all the captain. While the crew scurried above deck to keep things working, the captain had calmly requested that the king and queen stay in their cabin.

As they sat there, huddled together, the king swore inwardly. He'd never envisioned this end for himself. Still, at least he would together with the person he loved most. It was a comforting thought, though only mildly so. So they sat there together in their cabin, waiting for their end or for the storm's end, whichever came first. The thunder became a distant din, the sound of the waves receding in their minds.

Their reverie was broken by the sound of screaming. All at once, the sounds returned full force, threatening to deafen them. However, more screaming could be heard through the din, as well as the sound of something heavy crushing wood.

It became too much for the king, he had to go out and see what was happening. Looking down at his wife, she nodded in unspoken agreement. Untangling himself from her embrace, the king ventured out of the cabin against his captain's advice.

What met his eyes as he stepped onto the deck was unlike anything he had ever witnessed before. The deck was smashed beyond recognition, with the corpses of the crew littered everywhere. Gigantic waves rocked the boat, and some of the surviving crewmembers were swept overboard. What struck the monarch the most however, were the things apparently responsible for wrecking the ship. Littered across the whole deck were anchors. Some merely embedded into the wood, while others had smashed through. Looking behind him up at the wheel, he saw the captain doing his best to stay in control. Beside him, floating a meter or so above the floorboards was a girl, clad in a white sailor uniform. The girl was twirling a ladle cheerily while whispering something in the captain's ear. The captain snarled something back in response, though what it was the king could not hear. Judging by the look on the girls face though, she appeared insulted.

Catching sight of the king, the girl lightened up. An anchor seemingly materializing out of nowhere and into her hand, she twirled it above her head nonchalantly. She was shouting something, but the only words the king could make out were "career", "royalty" and "high-point". Without another word, the girl hurled the anchor at Arendelle's head of state.

As the giant metal object hurtled towards him, the king's last thoughts were of his family.

_Farewell, Elsa. Farewell, Anna._


	5. Aftermath

A/N: I am truly sorry about how long it has been. Over a month! Not very nice of me. Writer's block is annoying like that. Hopefully, you'll like this chapter.

Personally, I think this chapter isn't all that good. I rewrote parts of it 3 times, before going "screw it, it's not getting any better". Still, you guys might like it, one never knows.

Unfortunately, I cannot promise regular updates. I'll be spending quite a bit of the foreseeable future on schoolwork, so there's that.

* * *

When the sun rose the nest morning, almost nothing was left of the ship, save bits of flotsam floating around. The sea was calm, almost unrecognizable from last night.

Smiling to herself for a job well done, Murasa Minamitsu twirled her ladle. Sinking a ship always felt good. Though if she were honest with herself she probably should have left this one alone. If Hijiri found out…

In fairness, she hadn't known they were on their way to a wedding until after she had killed the king. She would have remained completely ignorant of the whole affair if the captain of the ship had not suddenly broken down and started ranting about it. She didn't catch much, but she did get the part about Corona and marriage.

Pulling out the map Nazrin had given her, she studied it a tad too intensely. Hopefully, looking for more of the vault would put her mind off what she had just done.

_Now, where had that girl marked the next piece… of course it's in Corona. _

Groaning to herself, she flew up, up above the clouds, to where her ship was waiting for her. The Palanquin Ship was as impressive as the day it had been made, the sails billowing majestically in the wind. The ship's captain hardly noticed today however, hopping on like it was routine, while willing it to move. Reacting to the unspoken command, the Palanquin Ship responded, and set a course for Corona.

* * *

"What a dismal day."

Despite the words she had just muttered to herself, Miko was not actually in a particularly bad mood. Certainly not compared to three days ago, when the news of the royals' death had reached her. She had been downcast for about half the day before getting over it. Even then, she had taken it much better than the princesses had. Anna had become very quiet, wandering the halls. Meanwhile, the already reclusive Elsa flat-out refused to leave her room, even during the times she was used to doing so.

Sighing, she took another sip of her tea. It was best to finish the stuff while it was still hot. It really was nice of Recette to make a fresh pot. Then again, Recette was almost always nice, letting Miko sit in her kitchen until she concluded today's business the store. It wouldn't be too long now, Recette had always had somewhat unorthodox opening hours, but today everyone would be closing up shop soon. In memory of the king and queen, apparently.

The funeral itself would be small, for royals at least. The late king had never been one for fanfare anyway, so it fit quite well. Dying en route to a wedding… somewhat less so. No doubt, the people over in Corona were saddened as well. Gazing up at the grandfather clock in the corner, she took note of the time.

_Four hours until the funeral._

Nothing to do until then but sit here and wait.

Listening intently, she could hear Recette finish up in the other room. She could hear the heavy tread of the leaving customer, and the front door closing.

"How did it go?" She said, not even bothering to look away from the teapot.

"How did what go?" Recette replied, slightly confused. Like most of Arendelle, Recette had been rather saddened by the king and queen's death. Unlike most of them however, she hadn't let it show to any significant degree, and had gotten over it about as quickly as Miko had. Which happened to be the one of the reasons the hermit was sitting in her kitchen, as Recette's shop was one of the few places where a pervasive gloom wasn't present. The other reason was attire.

"Did he buy anything?" Miko said, clarifying.

"Oh him? Yeah, I was able to convince him to buy that ornate chest I got from Charme." Recette said, her short brown hair swaying slightly as she cocked her head slightly to the side. She was clad in her usual shopkeeper's attire, which consisted of a shirt, skirt and a sleeveless jacket. Said jacket had two large pockets filled with notebooks and pens. "Now then, would you like for me to get that dress for the funeral?"

The hermit merely nodded. The fact that she didn't have anything suitable to wear for a funeral irked her slightly.

Still, there were other issues besides that. For one, it was highly unlikely that Elsa would show up. In fact, she'd bet Recette's shop, annual income and her own shaku that the young girl woudn't. Which was annoying, as her absence would raise more than a few awkward questions, and make a certain someone even more depressed.

There was also the question of who would be acting as regent until Elsa's coronation. As Miko understood it, that wouldn't happen until she was twenty one, three years from now. Hopefully, the regent, whoever it ended up being, wouldn't see fit to kick her out. She really didn't want resort to blackmail yet again. Then again, maybe leaving for a while would be better, she could always return in a few years' time…

Taking another sip of her tea, she cleared her mind of such thoughts. There was no point in worrying about that now, she'd only ruin her own mood.

Right on cue, Recette reappeared with a black dress, bursting through the door. "Found it! Here, try it on."

Acquiescing to her request, Miko changed. She was grateful for the distraction; even if Recette's bubbly nature was slightly disconcerting. She didn't actually look bad in the dress, and it fit her nicely, but she disliked it all the same. Luckily, she'd never have to wear it again. The odds of her attending another funeral were minimal.

"I'll take it. How much did you say it was?" Miko said, after having changed back to her regular outfit.

"Yayifications!" Recette declared. "Oh, and it was 30."

"Can't complain I suppose. Not like with the telescope. Fine." With a sigh, the hermit handed over the money, taking a few minutes first to sort out the coins.

Recette took it all with an elegant swipe of her hand. "Glee. I sold a black dress for 30 kr!"

Miko shook her head with an amused expression on her face. The young girl always had this childish vigour when selling and buying. It was somewhat reminiscent of the way Anna could act at times, though the two had some major differences as well.

Pleased with herself now that she had gotten that out of the way, Miko sat back down at the kitchen table, finishing the last of the tea. Recette joined her shortly thereafter.

"Did you enjoy the telescope, by the way?" She asked while preparing another pot of tea.

Miko gave a wistful smile at that. It was only a few days ago that she had bought the thing, but it felt longer. "Yes, I'm glad I bought it. It was a rather enjoyable experience."

"Yayness! I knew it was the right thing for you." Punching the air excitedly, Recette then brought the freshly brewed tea to the kitchen table, and sat down opposite Miko.

The shopkeeper kept talking while the hermit listened.

* * *

"Do you wanna build a snowman?"

Elsa awoke with a start, gasping for breath, knocking her head on something as she straightened. As she looked around to see what had hit her head, she realized that had fallen asleep on the floor, back propped up against the door. The same door she had banged her head against just now. Shifting slightly, she ran a hand over the back of her head while thinking of what had just woken her up. The words that had woken her up were Anna's, even if the voice wasn't.

At the thought of Anna, guilt washed over Elsa again. All of the words her younger sister had said were true; they did only have each other now.

_People have been asking where you've been._

A bitter smile grew on Elsa's face. Of course they had, it would be odd if they hadn't. The heir to the throne couldn't just skip her parents' funeral and expect no one to bat an eyelash.

"Elsa, I know you're in there. May I come in?"Miko's voice sounded from the other side. Without even waiting for a reply, the hermit opened the door, forcing Elsa to scramble to her feet and step out of the way.

The hermit entered, sporting her usual expression of mild amusement. For some reason, Miko's demeanour, and her use of Anna's oft-repeated request, annoyed Elsa to no end right now. Her guilt and grief had been swept away, replaced by irritation.

"What are you here for? And was imitating my sister really necessary?" The words may have sounded a bit more hostile than was intended, but Elsa wasn't going to apologize just yet.

"Well, it woke you up didn't it? A princess really shouldn't be sleeping on the floor, you should be thanking me." Miko replied, the amused smirk still present. It disappeared however, at the sight of Elsa's frown, and the ice that was slowly spreading across the floor. Instead, she put her hands up in a placating gesture, and her demeanour instantly became more apologetic.

"Forgive me. Now is not the time for such things, is it? Truth is, I merely came to check on you. I'd also like a favour, but that can wait."

Somewhat mollified, but still in a bad mood, Elsa waited for Miko to continue. When it didn't seem like she'd say anything more, instead seeming content to merely stand in front of the door, Elsa slipped back into her own thoughts.

Shutting out Miko from her mind turned out to be easier than feared for the princess. Her thoughts kept drifting back to her parents however, so it wasn't any comfort at all.

"Huh. I didn't realize you kept a diary now… but then, I haven't expressed any interest in your life for a while now, have I?"

Turning around, she gazed over at Miko, who was now standing by the table and holding up her diary. Frost coated the cover, and a dry rectangular patch on the table showed where the book had been resting previously. There were more books on the table as well, on geometry and history and other assorted subjects.

"No, you haven't." Elsa said, unsure of what else to say. That's not to say she didn't try to think of something however. She needed this; she needed something to distract her.

All of sudden, a thought popped up in Elsa's head. "Do you remember your promise to me?"

Miko's expression instantly became impassive, grey eyes losing all traces of levity.

"The one about telling you everything about how I faked my death?" she said slowly, each word carefully pronounced.

"Yes."

Giving an overdramatic sigh, Miko plopped down on Elsa's sofa. Which; despite being covered in a thin layer of frost, was still comfortable. "Fine, fine. You're 18 now, so I suppose it's alright. Where should I start? No, don't answer that, it was a rhetorical question."

Slightly annoyed at being cut-off like that, Elsa folded her arms in a huff. Miko simply flashed that annoying smile of hers once more, before continuing.

"I suppose I'll start by explaining who I used to be. I was known as Prince Shoutoku. I trust your father has told you everything I told him?" Miko asked, before smiling at Elsa's nod. The King had indeed shared with his daughter everything Miko had told him. Like her father, Elsa had had issues comprehending Miko's age.

"Good. That'll save me some time. I was the next in line to the throne, and I ruled as regent for most of my "official" life. For 29 years, I ruled Japan."

Miko paused a bit, allowing the words to sink in, before continuing.

"At some point in my life, I grew dissatisfied. The fact that I was fated to die one day irked me; a lot. So I started looking for a solution. At this point, the only religion in Japan was Shinto, which was no help at all for things like this. I was in luck however. A hermit approached me one day, you see. And she had a solution to the problem. If I converted to Taoism, her religion, and went through all the necessary training and whatnot, I could become an immortal hermit, like she was."

Elsa's eyes widened at this. Of all the things she had expected, it hadn't been this. "I'm confused. How did this lead to you faking your death?"

"I was getting to that." Miko replied, slightly annoyed at the interruption, though she was glad that Elsa was paying attention. "Well, I naturally jumped at the opportunity. An issue arose though. See, my teacher, she … did not really have my well-being in mind. Simply put, she pointed me in the right direction, but I had to figure out most things on my own. That lead to me ingesting quite a few things I probably shouldn't have."

Miko paused once again, this time more for dramatic effect.

"Long story short, my quest to attain immortality lead to me almost killing myself. Ironic, no? In desperation, I performed a ritual which involved dying and then being resurrected. I had a friend do it first, in order to see if it was safe. When I had confirmed it was, I sealed my soul into my sword, leaving my body to die. When I awoke, my original body had transformed into a sword, and the sword I currently inhabited changed shape to become my new body. Did you catch all of that?"

Elsa nodded dumbly. Looking at the hermit standing in front of her, then glancing at the sword hanging from her waist.

"So that then is…" she said, gesturing at the weapon.

"My original body, yes." Miko answered, twiddling her thumbs absentmindedly. "Is it alright if I ask you for that favour now?"

"Yes, it is."

"Well, it's simple really. I want to stay a while longer, so if you would be so kind as to tell whoever is going to be regent until your coronation to _not _kick me out, I would very much appreciate that."

Elsa blinked; she'd never even considered the thought of kicking Miko out. Once again, she felt annoyance well up within her. Why did every talk with the hermit result in her suddenly realizing something obvious? First, it was running away from everything, which was becoming a rather attractive prospect, truth be told; and now it was kicking tenants out. Sighing, she nodded, sinking back into her own thoughts.

"Well, I've said all I wanted to say. I'll leave you alone now." Miko said, eliciting another nod from the princess. With that said, the hermit got up from Elsa's sofa and left.

* * *

A/N: So... someone asked about Gensokyo... simply put, the place doesn't exist. And it won't, not for another 40 years or so. Frozen is set around 1840, while Gensokyo was founded in the 1880s. I am not changing those dates.

I would like to thank everyone who has left reviews, as well as followed and/or favorited this fic.

And once again, sorry for the wait.


End file.
